


like lightning in my veins

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [42]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Electricity, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Prompt Fill, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: mihashi carries lightning in his soul, and abe can't wait to conduct it all.[a beginning born from electricity]





	like lightning in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14711665#cmt14711665)
> 
>  **quote:**  
>  _You need  
>  chaos  
> in your soul  
> to give birth to  
> a dancing   
> star._  
> — Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
>  
> 
> i kinda took the prompt and strayed far off the path lmao i hope this still makes sense  
> 'cause they're a ......... battery ......... get it /finger guns and moonwalks into a wall

Takaya has trained to be a Conductor as long as he can remember. His father was one, and while his mother carries not a single spark in her, Takaya has inherited the ability to draw out, to enhance, to direct the magic that exists in between firm holds and simple touches.

Except, in order for him to Conduct, he needed a Current.

He’d trained with Haruna for a long time. For a while, he thought Haruna was it. The most talented Current this town had seen in a long while, and Takaya was lucky to be the Conductor matched with him. Except Haruna’s electricity hurt—it stabbed through Takaya’s core and it has only ever left him numb and hollow. But for a while, Takaya thought he could make this work. 

He was wrong.

So now he’s up in the mountains, inside a surprisingly large cottage tucked away behind the cliffs and within the trees, staring down a nervous-looking pathetic excuse for a boy.

“No way he’s a Current,” he tells the woman standing beside them. 

Momoe only throws back her head and laughs. “That’s what I said,” she says. She reaches out and slaps the boy on the back, making him squeak and stumble forwards a couple steps before he catches himself and tries to scramble backwards away from Takaya. “But he’s the real thing. And I’m no good Conductor like you, Abe-kun, but let me tell you, Mihashi here’s the best you’re ever going to get.”

Takaya looks at the boy. Mihashi is thin, shaky, with wide eyes that blink rapidly and flicker away before he can make proper eye contact. Takaya has no idea what to do with this. He’s never met a Current that’s less demanding than he himself. They’re supposed to be proud. They’re supposed to be arrogant. They have the right to be, they’re powerful and dangerous and without them, Conductors have nothing.

But Mihashi holds himself like he has less than nothing.

Takaya sighs. He holds out his hands. “Come on, then,” he says to Mihashi. “If you’re really a Current, let’s give it a try.”

Mihashi stares at him, and then at Momoe. She gives him an encouraging nod. Slowly, he steps forwards and places his hands in Takaya’s.

For a moment, nothing happens. Mihashi’s hands are clammy. Takaya is torn between concern and annoyance. Is this kid sick? Even Shun is stronger than this.

Then, he feels it. The magic that flows from Mihashi to Takaya is steady, warm, glowing. Takaya sees stars and fireworks dancing in his mind’s eye, more vibrant than anything he has ever known. There is lightning running through his veins. Mihashi carries a wealth of energy and power inside him, more than Takaya has ever felt in one single person. He almost flinches back with the intensity of it all.

In the end, Mihashi is the one that lets go. His eyes are wide still, but less terrified and more curious. He looks at Takaya like Takaya is the answer to every question known to man.

“What  _ are  _ you?” Takaya blurts, and Momoe smacks him on the head.

“Abe Takaya,” she says, hooking an arm around his shoulders. She does the same with Mihashi, and they both yelp at the sudden close proximity to each other and their new coach. “Meet Mihashi Ren, your new Current. Mihashi, this is your Conductor. You will learn to work together, and we’re going to produce the best team in this no-name town to take on the ElectriCity Tournaments, you hear me?”

Takaya looks at Mihashi, who stares right back. He can still feel sparks underneath his skin. 

“Yeah,” he says, “I’m in.”

Mihashi only hesitates for another heartbeat, before he nods, rabbit-quick. “Okay,” he says, finding Takaya’s eyes again. “With Abe-kun.”

“Excellent,” Momoe says, and when she grins, razor-sharp, neon lights. “We’re going to make you winners.”

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter!!


End file.
